


Clearing Rain

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU, Yu counterparts are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto could not forget his talk with Yuya yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, three works already for this AU.

**"Tauuuun Tauuun!!!!!"** The constant sounds of hard flop on the top of buildings could be heard. While some of the students in the classroom had grown accustomed to this type of scenario in their lives others were still astounded by how hard the rain sounded as the water droplets landed on the roof of the building. From the windows, the visibility to look through it was minimum as the water was pulled by gravity leaving a refreshing sight of a small waterfall to some. The panoptic sight of it being only visible thanks to the lights the school had established on the roof of each room. If one were to go outside there would barely be any sunlight shining through as usual all because of the opacus grey clouds that covered the sky.

‘It is refreshing.’ Yuto thought. He did not mind the heavy rain. He rather preferred this type of weather to the constant heat of the sun they faced. Grey eyes looked at that small waterfall in the window before landing on the current task at hand. He look at the mathematical equation in front of him before moving his pencil to write in the formulas he could remember the teacher had taught in order to check the problems he had solved. It was honestly very easy for him to solve all of these equations really quickly but he did not like being the first person to turn in something as it usually would catch the other students' attention. The teacher had also had diatribes with students that finished quickly, always suspicious if they had cheated. From that Yuto had learned that he could not turn in his work on time. No, he had learned that he had to ‘take some time’ in order to turn in the test. He had already finished the test but he would keep checking and rechecking until he was finally done with the rechecking. Yuto did not want to continually recheck his answers as then he would start to doubt and maybe change his answers. It was one thing he knew about himself as he always wanted to make sure he was right about something before actually answering the question asked. This was why Yuto had decided to stand firm on the math problems the second time he checked to make sure the answer was correct. He eyed the clock that read 11:39.

‘That still gives me 15-20 minutes before lunch.’ Yuto thought and took a deep breath to calm himself.

‘What do I do?’ Yuto thought to himself as he focused on the spare paper he had used to check the answers. This was the only thing he did not like about being fast at math. That he would have to wait until class was finished with the work in order to leave. He could not take out his phone nor items from his bag as the teacher had made sure every student had set their backpacks close to the wall. Yuto looked at the spare paper he had to do the equations and show his work.

‘Mr. Kamashiro is not going to collect this.’ Yuto thought as he grabbed the sheet of paper. In times like these he knew Yuya would struggle just finding out the equations and most likely need all of the extra time for this quiz.

‘It’s so easy though.’ Yuto thought. He knew everyone had their strengths and weaknesses but what was it about math that kept some struggling? Yuto really could not understand that even as Mr. Kamashiro would go over how to solve the equation. It was really easy and sometimes fun.

_“But a robot could do it.” Yuya had complained one time when Yuto had told him those exact words. Yuto felt kind of offended by his remark._

_“You would rather depend on a robot than yourself.” Yuto said his voice a little rougher than he intended. Yuya placed his head on his left hand as his elbow leaned against the table. He sighed then eyed his brother with some annoyance._

_“Not everyone likes math or formulas like you Yuto. I know that to you solving equations and problems can be fun but that does not mean the same applies to me.” Yuya said._

_“You’re forgetting Yugo.” Yuto stated. Yugo himself would do the same thing. Yuya gave a small laugh._

_“Only because he wants his own motorcycle. You know he really dreams of owning one and learns all he can about those things.” Yuya stated. Yuto knew this was true. Yugo would even check out magazines of those things and hang around the mechanical stores more often than usual for any of them. Yuri would always come home annoyed by how much time they had spent in one trip that he started making a deal with Yugo: if Yugo took Yuri to one then Yugo would have to take Yuri to a bookstore or the park. Ever since then Yugo would take Yuya instead since Yugo would have to walk around the clock continuously and they would play Pokemon Go leaving it more to Yugo’s benefit as he would hatch some eggs he had in that game._

_“How can you have so many Pokemon in Pokemon Go where they have CP and still not be good at this?” Yuto snapped a little annoyed at how his non-scientific brother could have a lot of Pokemon even though the reason he had was obvious. Yuya looked at Yuto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head blushing._

_“It just fits me Yuto. You already know about my tic no thanks to Shun.” Yuya said._

_‘Oh I knew that tic well enough before Shun told you.’ Yuto thought angry at his brother. The fact that his brother could not sit still in a desk and always had to be on the move. It did not matter what activity involved as long as it meant moving the body his brother was all for it. Whether it was karate with Noboru, yoga exercises in the morning, dancing with Yuzu… At that Yuto became furious. How could his brother so easily dance with Yuzu?_

_‘He’s always on the move.’ Yuto thought to himself the true statement he knew all along. He wondered what kind of job would fit Yuya in his career with him having that tic. It was a pretty useful one regarding moving the body so maybe construction, or digging in a mine, or even being a hiking guide, or… Wow did Yuya have so many options because of it. Although they were low paying job. Yuto noticed Yuya looking at him before he gave a small laugh._

_“Not everyone was made to be the superhuman with all of the skills they teach us at school. I know you are passionate about math and numbers, more so than Yugo. But not everyone is like that. If you want to find others that ‘geek out’ over math there is always the mathletes in school.” Yuya said. Yuto huffed before crossing his arms over his chest._

_“This isn’t about me. This is about you and your grades.” Yuto said his tone serious. The last thing he wanted was Yuya getting a teacher’s note for his not so good grades. He had improved getting C’s as of late thanks to Shun and Yuto taking their time with him but there had to come a point where he could do it himself. Yuya sighed._

_“I know you want me to be independent Yuto, but the truth is that if you leave it up to me I will fail those math classes.” Yuya said. Yuto was shocked by this. Yuya looked away from him._

_“I think you know that I do not see myself as anything in the science or mathematical departments Yuto. It’s the one thing you, Yuri, and Yugo share that I do not.” Yuya said in a soft tone dejectedly. Yuto started to feel an itching feeling in his heart._

_“Yuya…” Yuto said as he went closer to his brother. Yuya stood up from the chair before moving up the stairs._

_“What about dinner?” Yuto said attempting to get his brother to come back. Yuya did not turn to face him and just raised his right hand waving it slightly._

_“I’m not hungry. You can go ahead and have some of the ragout.” Yuya said and then kept walking further away from Yuto._ Yuto sighed and looked at the… sheet of paper.

“Huh?!” Yuto had subconsciously started moving the pencil with his hand against the paper. It did not leave a clear image except for some swirly lines along with some crooked ones. Yuto looked at the clock to read 11:50.

‘It’s safe to turn this in now’ Yuto thought as he stood up with the test papers in hand. He went closer to Mr. Kamashiro’s desk and placed the papers down on the test pile that had accumulated.

“Done already Yuto?” Mr. Kamashiro said giving Yuto a glance. Yuto had grown accustomed to this teacher asking each student the same thing as if the time they took in the test really mattered to him. Yuto went to grab his black backpack from the wall where it was pushed against another students. He placed his left hand on the other backpack and gripped his own pulling it with his right. Yuto then placed his arms around the long straps as the backpack hung on his back. He looked at the windows. The rain had somewhat lightened a little as it was only a light drizzle now. He could see some of the sunlight passing through the clouds as he could see the buildings. He was going to have to find a way to cheer Yuya up after their talk last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Opacus, Panoptic, Diatribe, and Ragout


End file.
